Legacy: The Descendant's Tale
by Billatrix Lestrange
Summary: A story of intrigue and revenge, the lives of the most recent generation have been greatly influenced by the story of the past. As they battle what their parents battled-evil, magic, and adolescence-dark secrets are revealed while a Dark Witch is rising.


Author's Note: Ah, my most recent attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. This one is going to deal with the story before, during, and after the books, focusing on the relationship between the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange, and, in many ways more importantly, the lives that this relationship affected. And since it's July 31st, Happy Birthday Harry Potter and JK Rowling.

Prologue: Dark Legacy (June 1997)

There was a loud crack and seven figures apparated to just outside the front gate of Lestrange Manor. Six men, all wielding their wands, guarded the one woman present, holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. While she was in no need of protection herself, the small baby she held in her arms was of the utmost importance, and no one but Bellatrix Lestrange would have the honor of holding it.

Bellatrix clutched the newborn infant in her arms. Only she truly understood its importance. Yes, Rodolphus knew some of the truth, but with their marital life the way it was, how couldn't he? He held no anger towards his "wife" for the birth of this child. He himself had had an affair with Alecto Carrow prior to the Dark Lord's Fall. However, even Rodolphus Lestrange did not know who the child's father was.

The six Death Eaters assigned by none other than the Dark Lord himself to accompany Bellatrix to Lestrange Manor: Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, Travers, Selwyn, Goyle, and, most unfortunately, Wormtail. Bellatrix detested vermin, and the rat was no exception. She had only little more fondness for Selwyn and Goyle, both of who had managed to dodge Azkaban after the Fall. Even Rabastan, and to a lesser extent, her husband, had needed to be bullied into torturing Longbottom and his wife. Travers had her _respect_, she supposed, but his blood was not as pure as hers, his name was not as high as hers, and his favor was nowhere near as high as the favor Bellatrix Lestrange possessed.

It was common knowledge amongst the Death Eaters that Bellatrix could take any of them or any number of them in a fight—even Snape, whom they all hated, although not with a hatred as intense as that of Bellatrix's. She mistrusted him. She knew that he was Dumbledore's man, but she would not so openly doubt the judgment of the Dark Lord. The guilt of even thinking that the Dark Lord could be mistaken was unbearable to her. The thought of Dumbledore angered her more. That night was the night Albus Dumbledore would die at the hands of her nephew, and she could not attend the battle. Still, she prided herself on being the only one permitted to hold her own baby girl, the only one allowed to protect it. Not even Severus Snape, now held in higher regard by the Dark Lord than all others would receive such favoritism.

The baby began to cry, but Bellatrix did not show any sympathy. This baby girl would have to be as strong willed as her mother, and just as powerful too. However, Madam Lestrange knew that this beautiful baby girl would become the greatest Dark Witch of all time, and would soon surpass all those before her in power—_almost all_, she thought. The Dark Lord might have been the exception to that rule. Even Albus Dumbledore could be defeated now. Bellatrix had seen him struggle the year before.

"Madam Lestrange, we've arrived at—" Selwyn began to say. However, Bellatrix cut him off.

"I can clearly see that." she matter-of-factly stated, her condescending tones as always dominating her patters of speech. She glared at the lesser Death Eater, towering over him. She stood taller than all of them save her husband and brother-in-law, with who she was the same height. Aside from Wormtail, however, Selwyn was the shortest in the group. Selwyn was a coward and an idiot, as well. At least Wormtail had brains. She laughed quietly to herself, silencing her normally attention-drawing cackle. None of them saw that Wormtail was in fact a competent wizard—he had been responsible for the Dark Lord's rebirth, and he was an Animagus. Bellatrix was the only Death Eater who saw that in Wormtail. She mocked him not because of incompetence, but because of his cowardice, his disloyalty.

A rabbit could be seen in the bushes around Lestrange Manor, and Bellatrix nodded at Travers, who muttered the words _Avada Kedavra_ at the small rabbit. There was a flash of green light, and the animal had died. There was never a reason not to be cautious. That rabbit could have been an Auror. It was always a possibility, and, after the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix Lestrange had indeed become paranoid beyond belief. As the rabbit died, the baby had stopped crying.

There was a breeze, Bellatrix's curled, disarrayed hair blew aside, causing the ever suspicious Death Eater to look around guardedly. "Rodolphus, open the gates to your mother's house." Bellatrix vainly commanded.

Lestrange Manor was a mansion, similar in size to Malfoy Manor, perhaps slightly larger, and had more grounds. Lestrange Manor was in a very rural part of Scotland, and was by no means the only Wizarding family in the area. The Lestrange's were an old pureblood family, _almost_ as old as the Black's, and older than the Malfoy's (which was why Bellatrix had married a Lestrange and Narcissa had married a Malfoy). However, they were a great deal wealthier than the Black family, which had lost a great deal of money after the Fall, due, in part to the fact that Walburga Black had spent several fortune's worth of Galleons providing the Dark Lord with funding before seeing what he was willing to do for power, which meant that they disapproved of his murdering of Purebloods.

It was ironic that Bellatrix got what she wanted in a husband: a fellow pureblood fanatic, but she did not love him. Upon meeting The Dark Lord, she had been smitten. She had heard of his greatness and of his ideals, and what he would do for the Purebloods. She never thought that she would be so intimately involved with him. She had hoped, but never—she had never thought—

"Madam, we may proceed." Travers said, interrupting Bellatrix's train of thought. Bellatrix despised him for it, but simply haughtily nodded and moved forward, clutching the baby girl in her arms with the utmost care. Walking with her nose held in the air and a nearly perfect posture, Bellatrix shoved Wormtail to the ground as she walked passed him. He was moving far too slowly and would not provide much protection anyway.

"Move it!" she growled to her subordinate Death Eater as she walked by. Wormtail glared at her angrily but held his tongue, knowing the reputation that Bella, as the Dark Lord knew her, had developed over the years: that of a psychotic, obsessive, haughty, cruel, and deranged fanatic. Even before she went into Azkaban for her extended stay, Bellatrix Lestrange had been mentally unstable in the best of times. Now that she had endured thirteen years worth of Dementors, Wormtail was always careful to avoid her particular anger. She always showed disdain for him, but…well, he knew how to be careful.

The Death Eater entourage, now led by Bellatrix, marched up the pathway to the main entrance, where an elderly woman was standing, with a much younger man at her side. The Lestrange's all knew her to be Drusilla Lestrange, mother of both Rodolphus and Rabastan, and the widow of the late Claudius Lestrange, who had died during the First War, killed by Aurors in the early stages. Drusilla was tall and proud, and Bellatrix knew where her sons inherited that trait. While elderly and withered, Bellatrix knew without doubt that she was still a very talented witch. Drusilla was also a fanatically devoted Pureblood, the daughter of Lothair Malfoy and Rose Parkinson, the great-grandparents of her nephew Draco. Like Bellatrix, Pureblood values had been instilled upon her since birth. Like her own parents, and her cousin Regelus's parents, Drusilla had never been branded with the Dark Mark. Still, she was held in high regard by most Death Eaters, and, having attended Hogwarts the same year as the Dark Lord, was considered a "family" friend.

The man standing behind Drusilla was her third son, Tiberius Lestrange. A squat man who looked more like Claudius than Drusilla, Tiberius was the only Lestrange child who had not taken the Dark Mark. Bellatrix disliked this about the overly cautious Tiberius, who had stayed home to look after his mother, as if Drusilla Lestrange needed any form of protection.

Bellatrix had a good relationship with her mother-in-law, more so than she had with her husband or his brothers, especially Tiberius. "Bella!" the old woman cried out happily, ignoring all three of her children completely, except for Tiberius, who she pushed to the side as she walked down the front steps to meet her daughter-in-law. "I've been expecting you."

The female Death Eater laughed at this statement, knowing that Drusilla was an excellent Occlumens and Legilimens. While it was true that the Dark Lord had taught her, that he had trained her personally in the Dark Arts, she had picked up many spells and tricks from Drusilla. She supposed that was another reason she married her son, fulfilling her obligations to marry a Pureblood. Drusilla knew and did not care that her son and Bella shared no love in their marriage. Unlike all of the others, Drusilla knew who the father of the baby girl Bella held in her hands was.

"Tiberius, take your brothers and the other into the dining room and serve them some dinner. Bella and I have much to discuss." Drusilla ordered. As Tiberius began to proceed and obey his mother's commands, she added, "And don't waste food on the vermin." She spoke in the same tone as Bellatrix, and, despite her elderly appearance, had many of the same physical features, even if they were older.

The foyer of Lestrange Manor was large and grand, Bellatrix saw again for the first time in over fifteen years. She had always held a fondness for Lestrange Manor. From the summer after her fourth year on, she would spend it here, being trained in the Dark Arts by none other than her master. It was here that they had met, in this very foyer. Her mother, Druella Rosier, would send Bellatrix here for the summers, so she could be properly trained magically, for there was no witch on a similar level as Drusilla Lestrange. Except for Bellatrix, her apprentice, of course.

Drusilla led Bellatrix upstairs, the latter still holding on the child with the greatest of care. Lestrange Manor was beautiful, and the two had much to say, but would wait until they were in the absolute most privacy. This little girl was beyond any royalty, and Bellatrix and Drusilla Lestrange were two of the few people who knew this. Arriving in Drusilla's bedroom, the two anxiously sat down. One of the Lestrange's _three_ house-elves, Twitchy, was pouring two glasses, both with the Lestrange crest and family motto, _Sombre Pureté_…Dark Purity.

"Twitchy, leave!" Drusilla ordered. The house-elf left, and Drusilla turned her attention to Bellatrix. "Tell me everything! The Dark Lord knows that—"

"Yes, of course _He_ knows!" Bellatrix emphasized her pronunciation of He, her Lord's name too important to her for anything else. "He was there as I gave birth! He stood beside me, rewarding me for my faithfulness!" Bellatrix would not say aloud that she had lost favor recently, refusing to believe it. However, the Dark Lord still valued her…she knew it had to be true. Even if she was no longer the favorite, she just had to be his most loved. He loved her, and she knew it! He had to have loved her, after all the love she had given him, accompanied with loyalty and devotion. Sitting in Azkaban for years—thirteen years. She couldn't believe that her loyalty wouldn't be rewarded. Unlike all of the others, she had remained faithful.

Drusilla nodded, and her daughter-in-law continued. "He will be here tonight. He just needs for Sn—the Carrows and Yaxley to return with my nephew." Bella held her nose high in the air. "Unlike that boy, my daughter will be raised to be loyal to her master, to the Dark Lord!" she cried haughtily.

"Who knows that this baby girl is the daughter of the Dark Lord?" Drusilla excitedly asked, saying the truth to the world for the first time. Bellatrix loved to hear those words. She had been afraid to say them, afraid that it wasn't true. She hadn't…done anything with anyone but the Dark Lord, but she remained terrified that it had all been a dream, that she hadn't given birth to the Dark Lord's daughter, that she had given birth to some other man's child.

No. That wasn't possible. There were no other men in her life. _In fact,_ Bellatrix thought,_ the Dark Lord is the only man I know. The rest of them—Lucius, Yaxley, Rookwood, Dolohov, Wormtail, Rodolphus, the rest of them and, above all else, Snape—all of them were just little boys. And the Order…_she couldn't finish her thought without cackling.

Bellatrix was glad that she had given birth to a girl. Her daughter, her beautiful baby girl—the Dark Lord's own child. She knew that the little girl would know true faithfulness, true devotion. And it would gain that little girl power beyond all imagination.

"Very few." Bellatrix curtly said, answering her question. She did not care how important Drusilla Lestrange was, she couldn't know every detail. Not until the Dark Lord approved of it. "He will be here soon."

Upon repeating that the Dark Lord would be meeting with them, Drusilla gasped. "He's coming here! To—" Drusilla paused, not saying another word for a brief moment. Bellatrix clearly hadn't heard what the elder witch was about to say, so Drusilla quickly continued her train of thought. "The Dark Lord is coming here!" She was visibly thrilled.

Bellatrix was slightly put off by Drusilla's drastic change in tone, and, after taking a quick sip of her drink, the fire whiskey Twitchy had poured, ordered, "Yes, and we will do nothing until He arrives. I do not want to make any plans without Him."

Drusilla nodded in agreement. Whether or not she shared in the sentiment, she was unwilling to argue with Bellatrix. "I noticed Rodolphus and Rabastan are with you. I take it that the Dark Lord—"

"Yes, He has given them their freedom." Bellatrix said, uncaring of her husband's fate. "Only them and Rookwood. Even Dolohov is still in. There still remains a number of Death Eaters trapped in Azkaban. For now, the Dark Lord wishes to keep it that way. Those who failed at the Department of Mysteries and were not needed, and those who were caught unfaithfully at the end of the First War. Any who could breakout unassisted would be given their freedom, but the Dark Lord was…upset with his servants, and did not wish to do them any favors. Only Bellatrix, and those who could escape with her, had ever been _granted_ freedom.

Drusilla nodded, and looked as if she were about to say something, but was never given the chance. The Dark Lord apparated into the room, silently. Bellatrix quickly bent to her knees, and began praising him. He did not seem to notice what she was saying, but he knew it was appraisal after appraisal.

The Dark Lord raised his gaunt hands, signifying for Bellatrix to stop. She rose to her feet, standing the same height as her master. She went to kiss his hand as a symbol of her loyalty, and he let her do so. She moaned in joy upon making contact with his skin.

"Bella, Silla, sit." the Dark Lord commanded, and the two did as ordered. Bellatrix loved when the Dark Lord referred to her by her pet name, and was jealous of her mother-in-law for receiving the same treatment. Drusilla Malfoy-Lestrange did not deserve the same as Bellatrix. Still, Bella did enjoy being mentioned first, taking an unbearable amount of pride in the matter.

The Dark Lord was the only one of the trio that stood, imposing upon his two subordinates. "We have a situation that must be dealt with," he said. He spoke as if the baby girl that Bella still carried was not his own.

"I know, my Lord!" Bellatrix cried enthusiastically. "This precious girl is your Legacy!" Bellatrix was so devoted to her master she did not even mention that the girl was also her own, that she had given birth to it mere hours before, and was already prepared for action, for excitement, for the thrill of her service once more. Bellatrix was an exceptionally strong woman. She was tougher than the rest of the Death Eaters and most of the Order. It wasn't even that she was muscular. Her faithfulness and loyalty constantly empowered her with a super-human strength.

"Yes. My little girl." the Dark Lord said.

"What shall we do, my Lord?" Drusilla asked. The Dark Lord looked into her face and saw a once beautiful young woman. It was amazing how Bellatrix and Drusilla had almost identical features. At one time, many felt that Drusilla would have married a man name Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, he had died long before he had a chance to become a man.

"We must keep her safe." the Dark Lord said. "For now, she is not my daughter, and she is not Bella's daughter. That would only put her in harms way. The Order would surely try and cease her, use her against us." Bellatrix did not voice her opinions on the matter. Would the Order truly do that? She doubted it. They weren't strong enough to fight the winner's fight.

"Yes, my Lord." Drusilla agreed. She knew what was about to happen, that she would be raising the child. She looked forward for the opportunity to raise a baby girl. She had given birth to one girl—her daughter Lilith, her firstborn. Lilith, however, had not survived the trip to St. Mungo's, and died mere hours after being born. Drusilla had not wanted sons. _Never trust a man to be faithful_, she thought.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. She did not wish to raise a child. It would only interfere with her devotion to the Dark Lord. Drusilla would be an excellent guardian. Lestrange Manor was a highly magical premise. Teaching the girl spells (and of course, the Dark Arts) from a young age would not be difficult. By the time she was entering Hogwarts, she would be adept in Unforgivable Curses. By the time she entered Hogwarts, however, she would be royalty. And if her little girl ever needed a special lesson, she would be there to check up on her when the Dark Lord did not require her services.

"Until the Ministry has fallen and the Order of the Phoenix is forever defeated, this girl must be protected at all costs. She is, after all, my heir. My Legacy." the Dark Lord said firmly. "Until then, she must be kept away. The Order must not know of her existence. The Ministry must not know she is my daughter."

Drusilla nodded, and anxiously said, "Of course, my Lord. I will say she is Tiberius's daughter with—with one of the Bulgarian or Romanian girls that have come here. Many of them have come here, interested in what you plan to do. Perhaps Anya."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Excellent. I cannot have Death Eaters too openly patrolling this place. However, Rabastan and a few others will be stationed here. If I need them, I will simply…call. It is common knowledge that you, Silla, and I were once—acquaintances. You are a valued member of the Pureblood community." Drusilla blushed at the compliment, and Bellatrix, envious of the attention, glowered at her. She did care for her mother-in-law, but when the Dark Lord showered others with favor—like Snape, she grew hateful of them.

"I must now leave. Bella, rest here a few days. The Ministry knows that Rodolphus and Rabastan are free, but they would not dare search Lestrange Manor while Drusilla still lives free. Any attempt to break-in would be nothing short of a siege. They may, however, be waiting outside the property. Goodbye Silla." The Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix, and, in an almost loving way, whispered, "Goodbye, my Bella. Make sure _our_ Legacy is secure."

"My Lord, I am forever devoted to you! My soul is yours!" Bellatrix cried as the Dark Lord apathetically nodded and apparated away. She could not bring herself to say the word love while the Dark Lord was present, even if that was how she felt. In a way, she was…afraid to say 'I love you' to the Dark Lord. She wanted to scream out her love to the heavens, shout out how much in love with him she was.

Drusilla and Bellatrix sat in silence for a moment, when Drusilla asked, "What shall we name her?"

Bellatrix smiled. She knew what she would name the child. "Lamia." she proudly stated. "Lamia Lilith Bellatrix Lestrange." Drusilla was honored to have Lilith as the middle name, for she had told Bellatrix the story of her daughter before. Of course, no one would know that Bellatrix was her second middle name, and everyone would have to know that Tiberius was the Lestrange in question with the girl Anya.

Bellatrix stood up, and raised her daughter into the air. The baby girl faced her mother, and Bellatrix Hecate Druella Black-Lestrange, and began to cry once more, and once more, Bellatrix did not show her child—no, her daughter, love.

"Lamia Lilith Bellatrix Lestrange!" Bellatrix cried. "_Our_ Dark Legacy!"


End file.
